Love Is 2
by Grissom's Monarch Butterfly
Summary: Sequel to Love Is. This is a CSI-Medium Crossover. What happens when Sara is told that something horrible is going to happen to her by a psychic? does she believe her? or does she blow her off? read to find out. NS GC Read and Review!


CSI/Medium Crossover

Allison Dubois' Vegas Adventure

AN: Here is the first Chapter for the sequel to LOVE IS. I hope you all like it. This is a Medium CSI crossover. **Italics at the beginning denotes a dream and nothing that is really happening**

_A dark haired forty-four year old comes out the front door of her home on Sunset Crescent in Las Vegas and walks down the street. A man with long shaggy blondish-brown hair and green eyes drives up beside her and says 'Excuse me? I'm looking for this restaurant that a friend told me about and I was wondering if you could give me directions?'_

'_Sure, what's the name of the restaurant you're looking for?'_

'_It's called Eddie Bo Deans Billiards.' _

'_Okay, go down to the end of the street take a left then drive 2 blocks then take another left then when you hit the strip turn right and it should be across the street from The Tangiers.' The lady replies. She smiles, and says 'good luck I'll see you around." then she starts to walk away thinking the guy was going to drive away._

_Instead the guy gets out of his car and walks up behind the lady and places his hand over her mouth and a knife to her neck. Then he whispers 'Nun uh…not so fast sweetheart.' The lady squirms trying to break free, she knew weapon less defence but for some reason she couldn't move enough to break herself free. 'If you keep quiet and quit moving I promise I won't hurt you.' He then drags her to his car throws her in his back seat, walks around to the drivers side, gets in and speeds away heading for the desert. The lady in the back seat stayed as still as she possibly could, knowing that if she didn't then she could possibly die. When they reach the desert the guy gets out and drags the lady with him. He pushes her to the ground and cuts her shirt and pants off with his knife he then takes his pants and boxers off he then rapes her over and over he then stabs her twice, gets dressed and drives away leaving her to die._

Allison Dubois wakes up. She sits and glances around the room. Her husband, Joe Dubois was still peacefully asleep beside her.

"Joe?" Allison whispers. Getting no answer she whispers a little louder. Joe awakes and looks at Allison with worry drawn on his face.

"Al? What's wrong? Did you have another one of those Serial Rapist dreams?"

Allison nods. For the past three almost four months Allison had, had dreams about the serial rapist of Arizona. She has had the dreams about 2-3 weeks prior to the rapes and has tried hard to find the victims in time to save their lives but her dreams didn't tell what city these victims were from, so she sadly never got there in time and now four girls have died.

"That sounds like rapes do you think this one is connected despite the fact that this time it's in Vegas not Arizona."

"I think it is. And I will probably go to Vegas and try to find her. I know more about this victim then the others and I believe I may be able to save this persons life Joe. I'll talk to Valdez in the morning." Allison says kissing her husband before laying back down and going back to sleep.

* * *

Sara Stokes sits down at her computer and opens her email. She sees and e-mail from Aaron Sidle. She is surprised to see and email from him she opens the email and reads:

Sara,

Long time no talk eh? I miss you a lot. We haven't seen each other in about twenty-two years now and haven't spoken in about sixteen. How have you been? Are you married? Do you have kids? How is being a Forensic Scientist working out for you? What's it like living in Vegas? I'm married to a woman named Ava. We don't have any kids together but she has 3 daughters from her first marriage. I still love being a Marine Biologist but I live in Vancouver now instead of San Diego. Email me back I'd love to know how you've been and what you've been up to.

Love your big brother, Aaron.

Sara beams she missed Aaron. They were extremely close as kids but were split up when they went into foster care after their mother stabbed there father to death. They rarely, if ever saw each other following that and it made Sara enormously livid, she lost her father, mother and brother all in the same year. The last time they had talked was 16 years ago when Aaron had called her because he missed her and wanted to know how she was doing. They were going to make plans to see each other but they both got extremely busy and didn't get the chance too. Sara was going to make a point to seeing her brother again. She missed him like crazy. She clicks reply and types:

Aaron,

I miss you too. I've been great. I'm married to guy named Nick we will celebrate our fifteenth anniversary on August nineteenth. We have four kids. Renee is eleven. Evangeline (Angel) is nine, Julianne (Julie) is seven and Marina is five. I still love being a forensic scientist. I love Vegas. I love my husband and kids most of all though. I hope I get to meet up with you, Ava and her daughters.

Love your baby sister, Sara

Just as she clicks reply her eleven year old daughter Evangeline saunters into the room carrying five year old Marina in her arms. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart how was school?"

"It was good. How was your day?"

Sara still worked grave shift at the Lab while Nick now worked for Calleigh Duquesne-Speedle on Dayshift. They had decided to switch shifts after Renee was born so that there would always be someone home with her. Nick switched with Tim Speedle Calleigh's husband. "It was unexciting as usual." Sara replies.

"Is dad still at work?"

"Yes he is but should certainly be home soon." Sara replies just as her husband walks through the door.

"Hello, Anyone home?" The sound of Nick Stokes' Texan accented voice echoes through the house.

"We're in the office." Sara yells back.

Nick climbs the stairs, after he had taken off his coat and shoes, and heads for the office. When he gets there he sees his eldest and youngest daughters sitting beside their mother at the computer. "Hey guys."

Marina jumps up and runs towards her dad "DADDY!"

Nick picks up his daughter and hugs her tight "Hey sweetie."

* * *

Twenty-five year old Lindsey Grissom pulls her light blue SUV into her parent's driveway. She was glad to be home from University. She had been attending UCLA, taking pre-med. She sighs before getting out of her car and into the home she missed dearly.

"Mom, I'm home." Lindsey calls out even though she no longer lived there she now lived with her husband, Lucas and their 2 kids Larissa 3 and Leanne 1. She missed living in Vegas, but her and Lucas decided that one day after they were both finished Med School they would move back to Vegas to be closer to her family.

"Lindsey sweetie I'm so glad you're home." Catherine says pulling her daughter close.

"I missed you too mom. Where is Dad?"

"He's still at work. He should be home soon though."

"Oh ok."

"So how are Luke and the girls?"

"They're great they wanted to come with me."

"Awe why didn't they? I would love to see my granddaughters again I miss them." Catherine still thought she was too young to be a grandmother at fifty-three but she accepted it she loved her grandkids tons. Gil and Catherine now have four kids together Lauren is eleven, Naomi is ten, and the twins Raleigh and Ashleigh are eight. They loved their kids terribly and only wished the very best for them.

"Well I wanted to take a break from them. With school, work, Luke and the girls it can get stressful in the house and I need a break sometimes. I promise next time I will bring them with me."

"You better! I miss my grand-babies." Catherine says smiling her famous smile, just as Gil Grissom walks through the door.

"Catherine, I'm home."

"You're home early." Catherine says. Gil was now director of the crime lab. He was promoted to Assistant Director after Ecklie was promoted to Director. He then was promoted to Director when Ecklie retired. Warrick Brown took his place as Assistant Director. Gil hates being Director, but he decides to live with it.

"Yes, well I knew my eldest daughter was coming home today, so I came home to see her. Are the girls still at school?"

"No they are at various friends houses, and Lauren is at Ballet." Catherine was happy that at least one of her daughters was into dancing like she once was.

"Lindsey, sweetie I've missed you so, so much."

"I've missed you too dad."

* * *

Fiona Stokes gets off the plane at McCarran International Airport. She missed Vegas a lot. She missed her dad Nick Stokes and his co-workers especially Sara, who probably Sara Stokes now. She came to see her dad because she missed him like crazy. Her mom always told her that they would come back here someday but they never did and she resented her mother for that. She walks out to the front of the building and catches a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab please."

The cab pulls up out front. She pays the driver and says thank you then she gets her stuff and gets out. She heads into the crime lab.

"Hello, I was wondering if you can tell me where I can find Nick or Sara Stokes?"

"Nick Is in the field. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Can I stay and wait for him?"

"You sure can."

Fiona waits for an hour before Nick walks in to the lab. Fiona stands up and looks at him.

"Hi Dad."

Nick looks at Fiona wide eyed "FIONA!"

AN: So what did you think? let me know if i should continue or not.


End file.
